De trofeos y libros
by Cloud122
Summary: Libros y trofeos, cada uno tiene un deseo supuestamente mayor que el otro. Pero uno está consiente de cuál es su preferido ¿y el otro no?


¡Hola de nuevo! yo de regreso a este mundo, en un nuevo fandom... después de casi seis años de ausencia me digne a escribir algo, pero siendo hoy un día especial creo que es una buena forma de festejar ¿no? espero les guste, antes que nada quiero agradecer a MissLouder por su apoyo ^^ gracias por infundirme ánimos a regresar con esta pequeña idea. Sin más, espero les guste, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Inhaló una vez más el preciado oxígeno deteniéndolo en sus pulmones tratando de calmar los agudos dolores de su pecho. Maldijo mentalmente aquella situación, si su maldita enfermedad quería llevarlo al inframundo, ¡que lo hiciera de una vez! Acabaría con todos sus malditos problemas. Exhaló dejando salir el aire, poco a poco los dolores comenzaban a ceder aunque no por eso la fiebre, sería más fácil si Dégel estuviera a su lado para controlar su molestia, pero tenía ya casi tres días desde que había discutido y no daría su brazo a torcer, no esta vez.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó sentándose en su cama, volviendo a inhalar y exhalar varias veces más al sentir un nuevo dolor. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en el movimiento de su pecho.

Una sonrisa torcida se creó en sus labios, al recordar el motivo por el cual había discutido con el guardián de la onceava casa. Pocas eran las cosas que lograban molestar a Dégel, que "desordenaran" la mesa en donde tenía sus libros regados, y que según en palabras del peliverde tenían un orden que sólo él conocía, otra de las cosas era que cuando se encontraba leyendo fuera molestado, cosa en que era un experto; esconderle los libros, cambiar las páginas o simplemente molestarlo con su presencia, era algo que disfrutaba de sobre manera.

"_Se encontraba en los cuartos privados del onceavo templo, estaba aburrido, no había encontrado a Dégel en ninguna parte y decidió esperarlo acostado en su cama, al inspeccionar el cuarto nada nuevo encontró a su alrededor; sólo el montón de libros que eran parte de la decoración de todas las habitaciones. Odiaba esos libros, siempre debía competir por la atención de su compañero y si bien sabía que lograba tenerla, al final era una batalla que se sabía el perdedor, Dégel siempre regresaba a ellos._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —sumergido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó cuando el de acuario había ingresado al templo ni a las habitaciones. _

—_Hola a ti también —esbozó una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba, cuando observó al otro vio que traía un nuevo libro, no pudo menos que emitir un gruñido._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?— escucho repetir a su compañero — ¿la fiebre regreso?_

—_Estaba aburrido— admitió con fastidio al escuchar la segunda pregunta— y pensé en venir a molestarte un rato, ya sabes, es mi pasatiempo favorito._

_Dégel escucho a su compañero mientras se acercaba a su escritorio, tomando asiento y abriendo el libro que había traído consigo ignorando al peli azul. _

—_No es el momento, si no te sientes mal te pediré que te retires, tengo que revisar unos documentos para el patriarca y necesito concentrarme —respondió sin despegar la vista del libro._

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo, siendo colocado en un segundo plano, nuevamente derrotado por esos malditos libros, ¡mínimo debería verle a la cara! Pero no, se encontraba sumergido en sus ideas, en su mundo… en ese lugar al cual no tenía acceso. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba hacer para tener un poco de su maldita atención? ¿Estar a un paso de la muerte? ¿Tenía que estar agonizando tendido en una cama para que lo volteara a ver? Y aun así, odiaba que fueran esas las únicas veces que lograba obtenerla, bien sabía que sólo era parte de su misión, mantenerlo con vida. No lo hacía por voluntad propia, sólo cumplía una orden más, le regalaba un día más de vida… lástima… era lo que Dégel le ofrecía, aunque las veces que le reclamaba; éste decía que no era verdad._

— _¿Sentirme mal? Es decir, que sólo tengo tu atención si me encuentro a un paso de la tumba —espetó poniéndose de pie y mirando molesto al acuariano. _

—_Yo no dije eso. —respondió mientras lo miraba tranquilamente—. No actúes de forma infantil._

—_Disculpe, señor— exclamó sarcásticamente—. Olvide que lo único que te importa son tus malditos libros y, el resto, somos un estorbo._

—_Kardia. —le llamó, a pesar de la tranquilidad de su rostro, el volumen de su voz comenzaba a aumentar—. En verdad, no es el momento…_

— _¡¿No es el momento, Dégel?! —Exclamó el peli azul—. Nunca tienes tiempo para nadie que no sean tus estúpidos libros. Las veces que me prestas atención es cuando estoy frente a la muerte, cumpliendo una orden, ya que si fuera por ti, hace mucho habría dejado de existir. _

— _¡Basta! —Gritó el otro, mientras se levantaba y se ponía en frente del guardián de escorpio viéndolo directamente a los ojos mientras que el otro le sostenía la mirada—. Actúas como un maldito crío que se molesta, cuando es incapaz de salirse con la suya y que no puede resolver sus problemas por sí solo, echándole la culpa a los otros. _

—"_Que no puede resolver sus problemas por sí solo" ¿eso es lo que piensas? —Preguntó mientras sonreía burlonamente, a la vez que apartaba la mirada y se dirigía a la puerta—. Al menos pudiste admitirlo y no se preocupe señor. De ahora en adelante ya no necesitaré nada de ti._

— _¿A dónde crees vas? —Exclamó el peliverde a la par que sujetaba por la muñeca al otro evitando que se fuera del lugar—. Aún no hemos terminamos de hablar. _

—_Lejos de aquí, lejos de ti, te lo dije, de ahora en adelante ya no te necesito. Arreglare mis problemas por mi cuenta, así podrás estar tranquilo leyendo e investigando sin interrupciones, sin tener que cuidar de un moribundo. —respondió sin voltear a ver al otro._

—_Kardia, mírame —ordenó el otro, al no recibir respuesta su enojo iba aumentando—. No son tus deseos los que debo cumplir, son los de otros._

—_Ese es el maldito problema —interrumpió al otro soltándose de su agarre—. Son sólo órdenes para ti._

—_Sabes que no sólo es eso._

—_Yo no sé nada, Dégel —finalizó saliendo del cuarto, perdiéndose en la sombras de las columnas del templo encaminándose a la salida, escuchando al otro llamándolo para que regresara. _

Y esa fue la última vez que lo vio. Sobre todo porque ese mismo día por la tarde escuchó decir a Shion, que sería enviado a una misión de reconocimiento. Cuando sintió la presencia del acuariano acercarse a su templo optó por ignorarlo apagando su cosmos.

Se recostó en su cama esperando a que el otro terminara de pasar, pero con molestia sintió como el peliverde se detenía a la mitad del camino, sabía que él estaba ahí pero sería incapaz de buscarle, no si tenía una misión como prioridad, así que no se sorprendió cuando minutos después nuevamente emprendió su caminar, alejándose de la casa de escorpio.

Con cuidado se levantó, su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a arder, signo irrefutable que la fiebre no quería ceder, además de los leves mareos que comenzaban a presentarse necesitaba un poco de aire, al llegar a la entrada de su templo respiró profundamente, la noche había caído y las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento, la brisa era fresca y agradecía eso, era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. El contacto del viento en su cuerpo era sumamente agradable, aunque no se comparaba con el frío de Dégel… otra vez el de acuario ocupaba sus pensamientos, había estado todo el día en cama debido a su malestar, no pudo esbozar una sonrisa al recordar el regaño del patriarca ante su negativa de recibir al acuariano quien recién acababa de regresar de su misión.

—"Tres días sin salir de tu templo" —fue el castigo del patriarca ante su terquedad.

Y con tres días de castigo y, se le aumentaría uno más si seguía sin querer aceptar la ayuda de Dégel. Sabía que si en algún momento la fiebre comenzaba a aparecer no llegaría ni al segundo día, pero no daría su brazo a torcer, estaba cansado de discutir y debía admitir que las palabras que, le había dicho le hirieron profundamente "_no puedes resolver tus problemas vives, echándole la culpa a los otros. "Su_ orgullo le había impedido mostrar cuanto le afecto el escucharle decir eso, cada palabra se incrustó en su corazón matándolo tan lento y doloroso. Pero no se arrepentía de lo que dijo, era su lema de vida, "No arrepentirse de nada y vivir al máximo" sabía perfectamente que su vida era corta y NO tenía tiempo para lamentarse de lo que hiciera ni de planear las cosas. Nada le aseguraba que al dormir despertaría nuevamente. Si esa noche la muerte decidía venir a visitarlo, nada ni nadie lo evitarían, no temía morir pero pelearía por vivir, un día más… al menos hasta encontrar su trofeo.

Un nuevo ataque de dolor le hizo doblarse y detenerse en uno de los pilares buscando que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, llevó su mano a su pecho arrugando su camisa en el proceso, no llevaba la armadura. Se quedó quito unos momentos, logrando una vez más controlar su respiración, decidiendo entrar nuevamente a su templo, lo mejor sería dormir y que fuese lo que el destino decidiera.

Justo a la mitad del camino, se detuvo a descansar y permitir que sus pulmones siguieran llenándose de aire, encimado en controlar su malestar, no se había percatado de que una figura aparecía del otro lado del templo, deteniéndose a unos metros de él.

—Kardia.

Reconoció enseguida al dueño de esa voz, sabía perfectamente bien de quien era, no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba a unos metros frente a él. Una mueca de disgusto se mostró en su rostro disimulando sus malestares, maestro en el engaño, de disimular cuando no se sentía bien irguió su postura evitando mirar a los ojos del otro, sin decir nada siguió su camino con rumbo a las habitaciones privadas de su templo.

Pero una mano detuvo su caminar, quedando al lado de aquel intruso, observó cómo esa mano blanca y fría sujetaba con fuerza su brazo, dándole el mensaje que no lo soltaría hasta arreglar las cosas.

—Suéltame. —exclamó mirando por primera vez a los ojos del otro, su mirada era tranquila aunque firme, en cambio la suya reflejaba enojo e irritación, no quería hablar, sobre todo en esos momentos.

—Me temo que no —claudicó molesto—. Si bien quieres ignorarme, golpearme o lo que se te pase en mente, hazlo —Su mano se cernió con más fuerza, haciendo que el frío de su piel se traspasara a las venas del escorpio, quien hizo una mueca al sentir las inducciones—. Pero no me voy a ir.

—Oh, cierto —ironizó. Levantando una mano, con una torcedura de labios—. Había olvidado que, en este punto, es donde tengo tu maldita atención.

La temperatura descendió, desconcertando al mismo termómetro en la forma tan radical en la que cambió. Como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído de lleno. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba contra el pilar con unas manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. La mirada violeta le perforaba la garganta, y ese semblante impávido pero perspicazmente molesto, era una señal que si la muerte no venía por él; otra persona lo haría.

¿Quién diría que ahora el escorpión fuera acorralado por la ira del caballero más tranquilo del Santuario?

—Deberías —su voz salió como astillas de hielos—, ponerte a pensar, al menos una vez en tu vida, a cuantas personas lastimas con tu actitud.

— ¿Lastimar? —Repitió con mordacidad—. Déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien…

—Kardia —interrumpió—. ¿Es esta es una conversación seria para ti?

— ¡Claro que sí! —le rugió, abofeteando las manos que lo encerraban—. Yo soy el que debería decir eso, ya que ¡nunca tengo tu puta atención!

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Kardia? —Preguntó bajando sus manos—. ¿Cuál es tu afán en sacarme de mis casillas?

—Tanta paciencia de santo no es buena para nadie —bromeó. Pero si quería crear una reacción en el acuariano, esta no llego.

—Que me hagas romper mi protocolo, sólo muestra que eres capaz de llevar el nombre del ser más irritante del planeta.

—Oh, vaya. Qué insolente eres, Dégelsito —respondió juguetón—. Así que dime, ángel insolente, ¿que deseas en esta casa, si sabes con lo que te encontrarás?

Dégel echó su cabello hacia atrás, respirando hondo, inspirando despacio.

—Es por eso mismo, que me irritas —dijo él—. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que me destruyes con tu afán de morir? ¡Qué me molesta esa actitud arrogante, olvidándote de tus camaradas! —Alzó la voz a un nivel más iracundo—. Quieres vivir por tu trofeo, ¿pero me ruegas atención, cuando yo no tengo la tuya? ¿Me pides atención, cuando ni una sola vez, te has dado vuelta a verme? —Se dio cuenta que su voz respondía con su frío en el recinto, hasta el punto que Kardia había empezado a temblar. Pero su sonrisa lánguida seguía allí, altiva, arrogante, sobrante—. Si quieres mi atención, más que mis libros; tú deberás darme la tuya, más que "tu trofeo".

—No digas estupideces. —rrespondió molesto—. Tú no puedes compararte con mis trofeos.

— ¿Por qué, Kardia? —Preguntó tratando de recuperar el control de su voz y buscando estabilizar la temperatura del lugar, aun así procuro mantener el lugar lo suficientemente frío para contrarrestar la temperatura del de escorpio—. Déjame curarte.

—Porque no, no es importante, a ti no te interesan mis motivos lo dijiste… —respondió evadiendo la mirada del otro—. Y no gracias, hoy no quiero jugar al doctor contigo, ya te dije que arreglare mis problemas solo, durante mucho tiempo logre sobrevivir sin tu ayuda, así que no se preocupe señor don perfecto.

El peli azul una vez más intento alejarse fracasando nuevamente siendo estampado en la columna detrás suya, intento maldecir al recibir el golpe, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al sentir el cuerpo de su compañero más cercano al suyo, la frente de Dégel descansaba en su pecho cerca de su corazón, su flequillo evitaba que pudiera ver su rostro, sus manos sujetaban las suya, que hace poco había logrado mantenerse estable nuevamente descendió bruscamente, las paredes y columnas comenzaban a cristalizarse.

—D...Dégel, ¿qué estás haciendo? — No sabía si era su asombro al ver la reacción del acuariano o efecto del golpe que fue incapaz de hablar con seguridad.

—En verdad eres el único ser en todo el mundo que logra romper con mi paciencia— escucho decir al otro que aún no se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Me siento alagado. —respondió con burla. No hizo ningún intento de apartarlo, se quedaron así un rato, sin decir palabra, solo escuchando la respiración ajena.

—Eres tan egoísta —habló por fin el acuariano—, estúpido, infantil y el más grande egoísta.

—Dime algo nuevo. —Respondió con fastidio—. Y tú eres un aburrido que siempre tiene que tener el control de todo y de todos, que no acepta que le reten.

El acuario por fin levantó la mirada sin apartarse del cuerpo del otro, cualquiera que lo viera, no notaría nada en su semblante, sereno pero firme, sin ningún gesto que demostrara la ira contenida en su interior ¿qué debía hacer para hacerle entender lo importante que era para él? ¿Cómo hacerle comprender el enojo y la desesperación que sentía cuando Kardia hablaba de morir y de llevarse consigo a su trofeo? ¿En qué lugar quedaba él?

Y Kardía lo sabía, no era cualquier otro, él sabía leer perfectamente ese rostro sereno, sabía identificar hasta el más mínimo cambio en el semblante de su compañero, es por eso que cuando vio los ojos de Dégel y comprendio una de las interrogantes que cruzaban la cabeza del otro, la ira contenida, incluso sus temores, desvió vio la mirada con malestar eran pocas las veces que, podía leer los profundos pensamientos del onceavo guardián

—No es lo mismo — respondió al fin—. Yo no puedo ponerte en el mismo nivel que mis trofeos, nunca podría. En cambio tú, que si me pones en un nivel o aún menor que tus libros.

—Explícate —suspiró cansado, ¿cuál era la diferencia? La mente de Kardia solía ser fácil de leer, sus ojos eran tan claros, tan expresivos siempre actuaba no pensaba, pero las veces que el de escorpio optaba una seriedad digna de admirar, podía perderse por horas admirando la profundidad de esos ojos, sus pensamientos se volvían un completo secreto.

Kardia no respondió al instante, miró el rostro del de acuario, su ojos se posaban en su persona, le miraban expectantes, buscaban descifrar el misterio que representaba su personalidad, era un reto que Dégel deseaba superar, tenerlo en su control, sabía que no lo hacía con el afán de molestarle pero no podía evitar sentiré irritado ante los cuidados del otro, siempre lo vigilaba, no quería lastimarle pero debía hacerle entender que su vida era efímera, sus días estaban contados desde hace mucho, desde antes de conocerle, que lo único que hacía era canjear un tiempo más de su vida con la muerte, pero el final sería inevitable, para él, Dégel representaba lo más importante, lo más valioso que poseía, en cambio sus trofeos solo simbolizaban su existencia en este mundo, ¿No era obvio?

—Mis trofeos…—Tomó un mechón de ese largo cabello verdoso, enredándolo entre sus dedos; ese extraño color le fascinaba—, son juguetes y, tú nunca lo serías. Es por eso que jamás estarás al mismo nivel que ellos, siempre has estado por encima de todo.

—Kardia…

—En cambio tú —interrumpió al tiempo que soltaba su cabello y dirigía su mano a su cuello—, me tienes en un nivel menor que tus libros, aquellos que has leído y después dejado en una habitación olvidados hasta que los vuelves a necesitar.

—Exactamente —Sonrió un poco—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? —Se acercó y le rodeó con los brazos—. A ti nunca podría abandonarte.

Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, Kardía no resistió más y en un impulso rodeo las caderas del peliverde atrayéndolo con fuerza al tiempo que se apodero de esos labios, tan fríos… tan adictivos, desde la primera vez que los probo supo que solo él debía tenerlos.

La falta de aire les hizo separarse, apenas lo suficiente para permitir a sus pulmones reponerse.

-Te pones al nivel de mis libros sin darte cuenta que tú también te encuentras en un lugar más alto que ellos, eres el más preciado de ellos, del que nunca me cansaré de leer, de investigar, un libro que solo yo puedo tener y al cual me niego a perder, mientras yo viva no dejaré que nada te pase, no te dejaré morir por un simple capricho.

\- No está en tus manos eso Degel- respondió a la par que nuevamente lo atraía hacia él, recargando su barbilla en el hombro del de acuario- No eres un dios, mi vida es efímera.

-No lo soy, pero mientras este con vida, prolongaré la tuya tanto como me sea posible, me niego a perderte –respondió mientras se aferraba más al peli azul, pelearía por darle un minuto de vida, por tenerlo un minuto más a su lado, y si debía ser egoísta lo sería, pero siempre al lado de la persona que amaba.- Tú me perteneces así como yo solo te pertenezco.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan posesivo? –sonrió sintiendo de pronto una nueva oleada de calor y leves mareos.

-Lo soy únicamente con lo que me pertenece- recalco, de pronto sintió que el cuerpo de su compañero empezaba a arder, al apartarlo un poco observo como el otro se encontraba semi-inconsiente, llevo su mano a la frente del peli azul, la fiebre había regresado, pero tenía que admitirlo, admiraba la capacidad y la firmeza de Kardía a mantenerse de pie, el orgulloso de escorpio le impedía darse por vencido, siempre peleando en contra de su enfermedad, nunca se quejaba de su destino.

Con cuidado llevo a su compañero a su habitación recostándolo en la cama, puso una de sus manos en el pecho del griego quien comenzaba a gemir por el dolor, activo su técnica descendiendo la temperatura, poco a poco Kardía había dejado de moverse y su respiración se había normalizado, suspiro mientras dirigía nuevamente su mano a la frente para cerciorarse que la fiebre se había ido, una vez comprobado esto, se sentó a un lado de la cama observándolo detenidamente, vigilaría esa y todas las noches que fueran necesarias el sueño de la persona que amaba.

Si bien era cierto que su relación había iniciado por una orden de ayudarle con su enfermedad, poco a poco eso fue cambiando, no supo en que momento dejo de ser solo una petición del patriarca para volverse una prioridad, no concibió su vida sin el guardián de ese templo. Sencillamente no podría vivir sin él; su presencia se había vuelto tan necesaria en su vida como el aire, era por eso que odiaba cuando hablaba de morir llevándose su trofeo. No le permitiría, estaría siempre a su lado, no dejaría que nadie tocara lo que le pertenecía y, Kardía no sería la excepción

* * *

Espero que fuera de su agrado, la verdad aun tengo mucho que mejorar y recordar varias cosas XD pero me sentía feliz por la emisión del primer episodio de Sould Of Gold ¿ya lo vieron? ¿qué les pareció? honestamente yo no deje de gritar y emocionarme, aunque bueno... es el primero, veremos como avanza la historia pero tengamos fe, aunque yo soy feliz con solo ver a Camus *¬* creo que es todo por el momento criticas, comentarios, ji tomatazos, todo es bien recibido ^^ hasta la próxima ,¿tal vez?


End file.
